The conference will explore opportunities for collaborations between science and industry to develop more useful biomarkers (through proteomics, genomics and metabolomics technologies) and effective interventions that could ultimately identify (in the pre-symptomatic stage), treat and track age-related diseases and disorders. The conference will also engage young investigators in discussions of the status of research on biomarkers of aging. Seeking the Biomarkers of Aging and the Diseases of Aging conference American Federation for Aging Research (AFAR). The goals of this conference are to assess the existing biomarkers available and explore the kinds of biomarkers needed to provide improvements to the human condition by alleviating disease and extending healthy lifespan. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]